


Neo-Alley Noir

by solarpunked



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 500 words for depth, Batfamily, Because fuck today's comics, Gen, I mean Bruce Wayne has a fucking support system, OG characters are back, charismatic gothamites, stealing your mothers' pearls one at a time, will update characters' tags when I'm done, writing this in post-90s tune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarpunked/pseuds/solarpunked
Summary: Where the past exists, the present remains, and the future looks bleak. This is where it starts. Bruce Wayne standing there in the edges of Gotham's shadows in a little alley of infamous notoriety. On the day his parents were murdered and his whole world shifted.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Neo-Alley Noir

Around this particular year and any year that soon follows, 10:47 pm becomes a habitual ritual. What came to define Gotham in years to come started off between a defunct movie theatre and events that soon followed afterward. 

The events only leaving behind one witness and infamy to its name. Two of gotham’s beloved socialites in the alley of Pearl and Phillips Streets behind the movie theater found murdered after an attempted robbery. 

The Gotham Globes called it, “The Park Row Tragedy,” a bygone name of reputable prestige and glamour eroded down to a ghetto neighborhood in its fleeting history. The scions living here in the defining years will come to know it as Crime Alley. 

Bordered within walls, showcased in lackluster quality of grime and left to slowly rot, a shot preserved in time, this empty stretch of compact gravel cracked and weathered in some places, soon became the origins of the next chapters’ of Gotham. 

Here in the strange darkness encompassing the city, left barren, where momentarily time and space doesn’t exist at the start of 10:47 pm every year on this particular day, the past is revisited. 

Dr.Thomas Wayne and his wife, Martha Wayne along with their eight-year old son exited out of the Monarch Theatre. Movie patrons, exiting out of the theatre, and the stragglers on the streets will only remember the happy exuberant family at the end of 10:47 pm. 

The lovely couple dressed down and bundled with warm fur-lined coats in the early chills of Gotham’s fall. Their son close to them, never far, talking excitedly about the movie and his favorite scenes. Dr. Wayne and Mrs. Wayne in their growing worry to get home before midnight, noticed the time, in the hopes of getting a taxi decided to take a chance to cross Crime Alley behind the movie theatre. 

The family at the beginning of 10:47 pm, close together, and in the boundaries of street lamps walked behind the theatre in the open alley where shadows casted from dour looking buildings, hugged the edges of light. In the next instance, a glint of refraction casted from set of expensive pearls, and in a flash a struggle then ensued between Dr. Wayne and the assailant. 

Between the two men, terse words were exchanged. Mrs. Wayne clutched her son closely to her form. The assailant in question in rush of heightened emotions, acted brutally pulling out a gun. Dr. Wayne reacted quickly, reaching for the gun, struggling to wrestle it out from the assailant’s hand. However in a quick movement, Dr. Wayne was shot. 

In the next movement, Mrs. Wayne cried out and attempted to rush to the fallen Dr. Wayne. The assailant however intercepted. Mrs. Wayne struggled against the assailant as the latter grappled to get the pearl necklace. In the same manner of Dr. Wayne, the assailant however reacted in cold blood, and shot Mrs. Wayne. 

The assailant in question masked in the darkness, and dead of silence of the night, panicked, ran at the faint sirens ringing echoing in the alley. At the scene of the crime, pearls strewn across the empty street, an eight year old in shock rushed at his fallen parents’ sides. 

The eight year old attempted to feel the pulse of both his parents, couldn’t in his panick state of mind. At the scene of the crime, blood covered hands and clothes, the eight year old was found there on his knees in shock of his parents death. The assailant no where to be seen. 

At 10:47 pm, in the present decade, Crime Alley, a cesspool of crime-ridden history, reels back the film, to revisit the scene where the late Dr. Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne were coldly murdered. 

Bruce Wayne stood there in the edges of Gotham's shadows in a little alley of infamous notoriety. On the day his parents were murdered and his whole world shifted. In the quiet lull, the tall stature of the billionaire with a bouquet of red roses, knelt gently placing the flowers against the street lamp in remembrance and mourning of his parents. 

His fingers gently brushing the rose in the late evening as he moved to stand back up. In the reflecting silence, only for a moment, the eight-year-old boy reflected back in the haunted blue gaze, before the blue eyes closed and reopened again to Bruce Wayne himself. 

As 10:47 ended, right down to the closing second, time and space slides back in, and there stood in the shadows right from the start born out of the cold tragedy in Crime Alley so famous for its villains, the cape-crusader rose out of darkness. 

Batman in his dark armor and regalia. A bright yellow bat symbol against padded armor. An unapproachable figure standing there in constant vigilance in the open alley. His tall stance both menacing and warning. 

But in the openness of Crime Alley, only a minute after 10:47 pm, an echo reflects back. In cold clarity, like a siren, a voice rings out, which only the past can bring about. 

“Hello, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 856 
> 
> Word Count surpassed. Bruce Wayne gets revisited from the past. A familiar voice rings out. See what happens next time. :)


End file.
